What Would Have Happened?
by Hope9966
Summary: What would have happened if Lucy came to the guild early? What would have happened if Lucy came before so many characters? What would have happened if she met Natsu earlier? This is the story that tells us these questions.


_Lucy's POV_

_"Lucy, let's make your daddy something, even if it's your birthday doesn't mean you cannot give to others" my Momma commented after seeing me open one of my presents early._

_'Why not, daddy would be happy. Right?' I thought stupidly not understanding who my father was truly. "Of course Mommy, let's make him..." I agreed thinking of what we should make him. "Onigiri" I answered. My Momma just smiled and we began making the rice ball._

_My Momma grabbed rice and put it in a bowl under the sink, I began to poor the water in the bowl putting my hand in the bowl and mixing the 2 together. I then drained the whitish water out repeating the process until the water was clear. I made this before so I know how to make it._

_I then let it sit there and ran to get a timer and turned the dial to 30 minutes as I was a smart kid I knew how to count to 50 when I was only 6. When I was waiting I took out a book called 'Key Of The Starry Heavens' and flipped the pages. After reading it 2 times with the help of my Momma. I soon heard a click coming from the small timer._

_I walked over to the bowl and soon I put everything that was in the bowl into a pot and my Momma carefully put it on the stove. We had to wait another 20 minutes for that to be done so while we were waiting we mixed tuna, mayonnaise, and soy sauce into a bowl for 5 minutes then grabbed the nori seaweed strips and made into 2 circles, 1 long line, and 2 small lines._

_Soon my Momma got the pot full of rice and washed her hands adding a pinch of salt and grabbed a handful of rice "um, can I do the rest" I asked shyly._

_"Of course Lucy" my Momma responded happily. She gave me the rice ball and I molded it into a sphere and then created a whole at the top adding 1 teaspoon of the tuna we made, then closing the hole carefully, soon adding the pieces of seaweed to make a face with funny looking eyebrows._

_"Go give it to your Daddy sweetie" my Momma told me. I should have not went, I would have not been depressed when I could be happy. Someone young like me feeling this stupid feeling with one decision. As I entered into the room I felt a little weary, but I kept a smile on my face. "I made you a rice ball daddy" I fretted but no one would be able to tell._

_Soon after those words I was kicked out of the empty room with nothing but books and a desk filled with papers more important than me. I left crying only to say 'but Daddy it's my birthday' when I could have said that he was never their for me unless in front of my Mother but why? Why did I deserve to be treated like somebody would treat an F on a test. Pretend it was an okay grade in public and rip it up at home._

_The next thing I new was that I was in my room bawling my eyes out in the perfectly pink frilly room. "Lucy, are you okay" my momma asked me. I didn't respond, what was I supposed to say what was I supposed to do. "Your Daddy was just busy, he didn't, huh. He's just stressed Lucy okay. He's waiting for you in the garden outside. Let's go" Momma convinced me to go out of my room._

_Soon that's where I met my little sister, her name was gonna be Gonzales but then my Momma told me her name should be Michelle. She is a doll with curly golden hair and blue eyes, she seems really girly from her dresses; but I haven't seen her in a while. She reminds me to much of mom._

'I still remember that day as if it was was yesterday' my present self thought as I rethink of that day for the 100th time. The day I knew Father didn't care for me and the day I got Michelle. I never see Michelle anymore. It hurts to much. The pain I bare for that doll is to much, she reminds me of Momma and in case you don't know. Momma died when I was 10 years old. It's been exactly 10 months but I stay strong for myself and my Momma. Cause I love her; she gave me a mermaid! Her names Aquarius and I love her. She also gave me a crab who likes cutting things! Ooh! I have an idea! I grabbed my fish bowl out and called the mermaid. She has to be in water or she doesn't come out.

Soon the mermaid came out of my fish bowl. "How many times do I have to tell you?! Don't summon me from your fish bowl! It's for the goldfish! It's got a tail!" Aquarius yelled furiously. She even had a vain popping out of her head.

"You've got a tail too, Aquarius!" I told her trying to talk to her and get her to understand the importance of the facts. But I did it nicely, I could never yell at her. I love her.

"You summon me from a fish bowl and than quibble on top of it?!" Aquarius told me. I wasn't trying to be rude to her but this is normal. She's nicer when you get to know her.

But... "What's 'quibble'" I asked her. Is it like talking back or is it a type of walk? I should learn that word though it sounds interesting. Ooh. I can put it in my vocabulary book! I can add a new word and make Ms. Spetto proud! This is great!

"Jeez. Play with human kids once in a while!" She asked me looking up probably thinking I was hopeless. It wasn't my fault though. I couldn't help it. I felt my smile turn into a slight frown.

"There aren't any here. That's why I'm lonely" I told her tapping my index fingers together. She shrugged and I frowned. "I'm happy when you come here, even when your angry at me. I'm sorry" I apologized.

She looked away from me. Than looked back at me and had a faint smile. "Whatever" she scoffed. "Don't think I care about you but let's talk... So. How's life been. Your Dad still crappy kid"

I had tears in my eyes. I know he doesn't care about me but I still care about him deeply. Even if he doesn't return these feelings I love him. He's my dad. The white bird carried me all the way to momma and my dad. "Ya but he just needs more time. He'll care about me someday" I answered with a fake smile.

Aquarius looked at me sadly. "Look kid I didn't mean to make you sad. How about lets talk about some other stuff" Aquarius responded. What could we talk about though.

"HEY! Today's my fishies 2 month birthday" I yelled happily. He's been alive for 2 months! His name is Dan. Oh and he loves when I tap on his fish bowl. He wiggles around a lot when I do!

"Um. Okay well-" Aquarius started but soon both of us turned around to see Ms. Spetto walk in. "Good, now I can leave this brat" Aquarius finished. I looked at where she was and felt lonely.

"Mz. Lucy it's time for dinner" Ms. Spetto informed me. I was still staring where Aquarius was than soon looked at

Ms. Spetto.

"Thank you, let's go" I smiled. I grabbed Ms. Spetto's hand and walked out of my room with her all the way downstairs. I went to the dining room where my father sat. Mz. Spetto pulled out my chair as I hopped in it as she pushed my chair back in.

Our chef served the food on the table as my father didn't say a word to me. I began eating the food as he did and it was delicious. I tried to be as polite as possible but my father always had a way of finding a punishment.

"Lucy. Your posture is terrible. Do I need to punish you?" My Father asked. Punishment. The worst thing ever. He never hurt me physically but always did mentally.

"No Father" I answered in a low voice. Soon a vain popped out of his head. What did I d-?

"I told you to call me Sir! Didn't I, are you so stupid you forgot the simple task? Hm" he yelled as he pushed himself out of the chair shaking the long table a bit.

"Father I-" but I was soon stopped by his scratchy, mean voice attacking me. Making me feel worthless. Making me feel like I deserve no one. Like. I shouldn't be here. But I'm too young to feel this way. I should be happy. Right?

"What did I just say pest. Go to your room this instant!" He screamed scaring all if the workers. I walked away But soon stopped.

"go to your room! full of toys and my view and no you" I chanted running away right after. But the truth was. His words stung no matter what. He was still my father to me. I wanted to be happy. I wanted my Momma to come back and be there for me. Why did you die Momma? I need you.

I cried myself to sleep. When could I finally be happy. All I wanted was to be happy. Why couldn't I have tooled Mommas place? Her and my father could be happy. So could I. Right?

*slam. I woke up. To a loud pound. What?

Was that just me. No it wasn't. I looked outside my window to see it was the train outside.

I stared at it. Than a thought came to my mind. I looked at the clock. 3:49 AM. The next train will be in 11 minutes. I jumped out of my bed and looked around.

I went to my closet and got out a suitcase. Than I threw some clothes in there, than toys, than necessities , and finally. Aquarius and Cancer. It was 3:58 AM. I ran downstairs making noise but I didn't care. I ran all the way to the train. Closer. Closer. Almost. There. so. close. I was panting as I ran with my suit case. I can do it.

I was close. Could I make it? Soon. I found myself with a wide grin on my face in front of the train. But soon. It grew wider. Until. It grew even wider. And after it genres wider. It faded, the driver of the train shut the doors and soon vanished without me on it.

I was wide eyed. They were suppose to put me on, they were suppose to push me in! I was ready to leave. I had money! What else did I need. I was walking to the mansion again. With my suitcase still in my hold. Soon. All the way upstairs in my room. Where I could find freedom. To express my sadness and pain. But alone. Momma was never there to whisper soothing words in my ears. I had to feel all this pain without her here. How could I be so alone. Why wasn't my father here for me? Why?

I soon got under my bed covers and cried to myself. Looking out the window to see the beautiful stars. Soon. Light was in my room. And so was a mermaid on top of my glass of water on my bed stand. "Miss me" Aquarius said.

I jumped onto her and cried my heart out. Soon. Left in her arms. Finally feeling the love of a mother. The love I needed and the love I wanted.

* * *

_Hey guys! This is the new chapter of my new story. Obviously. Anyways I always wanted a story of Lucy as a kid. What happened. What would happen if she went to the guild as a kid. That's what this is about. One catch. I'm not gonna update a lot. I'll update every once in a while. This chapter took a very long chapter to right from re-watching the scenes from the book/TV show and looking up how to make onigiri. But it was worth it. So yeah. A little more depressing than my other book but hey. I love this one. So yeah. Guess that's it. Oh and if you guys want to talk to me which probably isn't gonna happen here's my Instagram: Dinah990 Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!_


End file.
